falling shadows rising darkness
by wolfengod22
Summary: silver is flung from his life into the world of spyro. folow his adventure in the relm of avelar and fight against an enemy forgoten even by the cronicler. my first so no flames


Hello lovely person who has decided to spend there time reading this. It was inspired by BladeTheProtector and I sort of feel good about it. Either way I own nothing and I mean NOTHING the only thing that I own in this is silver. AND WITHOUT FURTHURE ADUE INCOMING CHAPTER 1!

Chapter 1 normal day

My name is Silver. Silver Andrews. I'm 13 years old with long black hair, I'm 6ft-ish and normally wear a black shirt with black jeans with my swords Yin and Yang on either side of me. I was given a sword on my 8th birth day as a present from my dad and, albeit wooden, I quickly fell in love with it. I got my first real sword at 11 and named it dawnbreaker. I trained hard ever since. I come home after school and do my chores making my contribution to the house then I train. Normally I train for about an hour or 2 before tea then its Cod time then at 9 o clock I turn in. So just like any other day I finish training at around 6 and go in but instead of cod I decide to play dawn of the dragon as I've been neglecting it somewhat. As I play my mind wanders to avelar and how good it would be to live life there in majestic cities steeped in history and plains unspoiled for thousands of years. I look across at my alarm clock and see the time "10:30!" I exclaim "god. I forgot how much I loved Spyro and how much time I spend thinking." I said to nobody in particular, so I got dressed in my PJ's and got to bed. Like I said it was just a regular day but this is where the interesting stuff happens. I don't dream, well, not like other people. When I dream it tends to be me floating in an endless black void with an infinite number of possibilities but this time I saw a light, as my curiosity got the best of me I went towards it. I herd an odd voice it sounded distinctly reptilian "greetings young one. I see you can finally engage with me properly." Said the voice "tell me child, what is your name?" I think to my self 'this can't be happening but I may as well go with it, after all it is just a dreem' so I speak "silver Andrews and who or what are you?" I ask the light not really understanding why I was talking to a figment of my imagination. The light shone bright and said "well rather than tell you about my self how about we meet in person" before I could be told more I was ripped from my dream as I began to get cold. I cracked my left eye open. I could tell I under slept as it was burning, but even through dazed eyes it didn't take me long to notice that I was no longer in my bed I mean come on its hard not to realise that rather than lying in a nice comfy bed you managed to fall asleep in a random field with no waypoint or monument to orientate my self. Shit. That's what I was in, the deepest shit you could possibly find. Fortunately I was dressed with yin and yang in there respective scabbards. I decide to prise my other eye open to try finding my way back home so, as a guy filled with get-up-and-go must do, I got up and left. I walked for god knows how long until I see a group of people standing in a huddle, at last someone I can ask for directions. As I approach the clump of blokes I see that they aren't human but big monkeys shorter than me but not by much. I knew that all simians can be brutal and unpredictable in there rampages protecting there territory so I keep my distance and try to slip by avoiding detection. Fat chance. Just as I thought I was clear they dispersed out of there little cluster and imedeatly see me. I turn around to keep an eye on them as they laugh while jumping around doing cartwheels and stuff. One of them bigger than the rest and welding a mace silences them and shouts to me "are you a follower of malefor or the chronicler?" he yelled and I instantly knew what he was talking about 'I am in avelar ACTAUAL AVELAR! Omygodomygodomygod how the hell did this happen? OH I KNOW ILL ASK THE APE' and with that I say "can you tell me where I am before interrogating me?" the entire ape troop laugh at that and, wiping away a tear, the leader said "you are in avelar you foolish furless monkey! Now where does you're allegiance lie. Think carefully as there is eight of us and one of... well what you are" he said obviously not the type you want to fuck around with. I dredge up the knowledge of the legend of Spyro I posses to try and answer his question with a definite and controlled response. After 2 or 3 minuets I decide to state my alignment "I follow the chronicler Ignitus and the legendary purple dragon Spyro for the good of the realms and its inhabitants"

the leader of the apes takes a step forward "wrong answer" he said before lunging at me and trying to crush me under his mace, I role at the last minute unsheathing yin as I stand to see him yank his mace out of the ground and prepare for the next attack. As the big monkey lunges for the second time the smaller apes scream and cheer as if it where entertainment. I sidestep his smash and make a large cut from the top of his waste to his armpit causing blood to flow out and stain the grass red. The monkey howls in pain "you wriggly little stink grub. you will pay for this! He screams as he spins around in circles effectively creating a wrecking ball out of him and spattering me with red in the processes. After 20 seconds he becomes dizzy and leans on his mace to rest, I grasp the opportunity and make a gash about a centimetre deep from his left shoulder to his right hip across his chest and the same on the other side as he falls backwards and begins to bleed out. The other apes weren't what you would call clever either. The first monkey leaped at me and impaled himself on my sword that was now glinting viciously in the light as if enjoying this slaughter fest. I hurl dead monkey at the two standing closest to me and knock them out cold as mofo number 4 comes from the other side and slashes wildly with his claws catching the right of my rib cage. I spin round decapitating him before he has chance for a second attack. After watching there buddies get butchered mofo number 5, 6 and 7 all peg it before I can slice them like salami. I sheath yin and put my hands on my knees panting "whew *pant* well that was *pant* a fine *pant* welcoming comity *pant*" after caching my breath back and wiping out the apes trapped under dead monkey I decide to try and find a dirt track back to civilisation. I get to a road and find a passing trade wagon and flag it down "hay! Hay you on the wagon STOP!" I shout as I start running after it. About 50 meters later it stopped and a cheater hops out "what do you want?" she says with detest and anger flickering across her face "do you have any idea who I am?"She asks as she walks towards me with venom in her eyes and her claws partly out. I think. I had already spilled enough blood today and was already bleeding from the ape attack earlier so I was in no fit state to fight so I try to be as carful as possible with my words "sorry miss...um...I am in need of a healer because of injuries sustained in battle with violent apes, I mean no insult or disrespect." I say trying to sound as pitiful as possible. She cocks her head and says "you're not a native of this world are you?" I shake my head "then you must come with me. I am sure master Cyril will be most intrigued by your mere existence but first take this, it is a life gem it will heal your wounds." As she puts it in my hand it shrinks and my gash is woven over by new skin. The cheater smiles and says "so... he was right after all" and motions for me to sit up next to her, I oblige thankful for the help and wondering about who HE is.

HUZZAH! Chapter 1 done! If you can review than do 'coz I'm new to this whole fan fiction business so constructive criticism is helpful. I AM A SLOW WRITER SO I AINT'GONA'BE UPDATEING IT EVERY OTHER SECOND! Now that that is out of the way you can go back to living life. Bye!


End file.
